


This Isn't a Peep Show

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blindfold_spn in 2009 for the prompt "Jensen masturbates. Jared watches secretly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't a Peep Show

If Jared had thought about it, he would have said Jensen would be as restrained and self-contained in masturbation as he was in virtually everything else. Like, furtive jacking off under the covers, or maybe curled in on himself on his side, or quickly in the shower. More to clean the pipes than because he really enjoyed it, right? 

Apparently not. Creation put them up in adjoining suites for this con and Jensen hadn't locked his door so Jared thought nothing of just walking in. Because seriously. They lived in the same house, and they'd been best friends for years. Jensen knew by now to lock the door if he didn't want Jared just walking in. Jared respected a locked door. But maybe Jensen forgot to lock it, or maybe he hadn't known it wasn't locked. Because Jensen was sprawled on top of the bedspread in just a t-shirt. His arm was thrown over his eyes and his bottom lip caught between strong white teeth as his hand worked quickly and steadily over his dick. He had either been working at it for a little bit or else was really fucking horny, because Jared was still frozen in shock in the doorway when Jensen dragged a pillow over his face and yelled into it, arched off the bed and came. 

Jared watched Jensen's fingers slow down but keep stroking as he calmed, until finally his hand dropped onto his stomach. Realizing that a) he was clearly intruding and b) he was hard now himself, Jared took a shaky step back and quietly closed the door between their rooms again.

Jared grinned, and then it turned into a laugh. Maybe _that_ was why Jensen was, comparatively speaking, so relaxed in Chicago.


End file.
